


[司千]完美搭档4.0

by Dragon_li



Category: dr.stone
Genre: Dr.STONE - Freeform, M/M, 司千, 石纪元 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢阅读！
Relationships: One Direction - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	[司千]完美搭档4.0

石神千空的手指很烫，掌心里的那玩意儿不受控制地弹跳，让他暗暗咬紧了牙关。  
这种情况从来不在他的预料之内。  
他从未想过他有一天会面对这些事情，这股耽于情|色的，肉|欲的，几乎将他吞噬的热意，是那样的狡猾可恨。  
他意识到自己身为科学家的身份被着实侮辱了，于是手上的力度加重，面前的男人一声闷哼，石神千空沉着脸色瞪着狮子王司。  
“你这家伙，闹够了吧？”  
“嗯……千空，轻一点，有点痛。”狮子王司无辜地眨了眨眼睛。  
他将脸凑近，鼻尖蹭了蹭石神千空的脖颈，用犬牙扼住了千空的喉结。  
“如果是开玩笑的话，我不会硬成这样。”他含糊道。

石神千空没有忽略掉对方眼底的暧昧，即使再这么黑的环境下，他也能看得一清二楚。  
但石神千空并没有恼羞成怒，扼在他喉间的犬牙十分锋利，透过发凉的肌肤能够直接感受到对方的威胁。  
千空不再说话，他不爽地咬住腮颊的软肉，抿唇开始敷衍地套弄那根东西。  
顶部分泌出的液体过于黏腻，根据科学经验，石神千空推算出狮子王司应该有很长一段时间没有进行过性事了，甚至连自|慰之类的举动也很少进行。

“我说，如果真的饥渴了，狮子王司你想要女人也很轻松吧？”石神千空说。  
他指腹不经意滑过顶部的小口，掌心的圆柱物体愈发膨胀。  
狮子王司的气息逐渐变得粗重，他用猩红的舌尖轻轻舔舐了一下千空的喉头，在对方反应之前很快收回。  
“嗯……叫我司，千空。”即使在这种时候，轻喘着气的狮子王司想要说的第一句话依旧是纠正名称错误。  
他掌心向下，覆在石神千空的手上，带动着对方将速度加快。  
“女性并不是纾解性|欲的工具，千空。”狮子王司说，“自诩科学家的你，嗯，也会犯这种低级的错误吗？”

……哈？  
石神千空眯起眼睛，绯红色的眼眸带着诧异。  
“所以你这家伙现在开始尊重起人权了吗？这位强迫我进行帮忙的——唔！”  
挑衅的话还没有说完，石神千空感觉视线一晃，他就被男人庞大的身躯压在了身下。  
光滑的大腿被人粗糙的手掌抚摸到根部，石神千空感受到自己脆弱的地方被某个灼|热的硬物重重顶了一下，而后那手掌往下，撇过裆裤将指尖抵在带有褶皱的密境。  
“你这样让我很困扰，千空。”狮子王司说，“如果千空你还是用其他称谓称呼我的话，也许浑身燥热的我，想要更过分一点的要求去交易千空你发明电灯的愿望也说不定。”  
这样说着，抵在褶皱处的手指轻轻勾了一下。

……?  
？？  
！！！  
石神千空奋力挣扎了起来，好在对方无意进行更过分的动作，以至于他轻松逃离了对方的禁锢。  
“你这混——”石神千空愤愤地咬紧牙关。  
绝对的体力差距让石神千空根本没有任何抵抗之力，刚才的狮子王司那番举动让石神千空直到现在大脑还一片空白。  
他背后抵着屋子的木板，警惕地盯着狮子王司。  
对方像是兴趣被打断了一般，微微叹了口气，盘坐着静静看着千空，腹下的灼热却昂扬的让人碍眼。  
“很抱歉吓到你了，千空。”狮子王司怀着歉意道，“是我刚刚太过冲动了。”  
他张开手臂，温柔地看着他，“过来，我们继续。”

……  
开什么玩笑！  
直到现在石神千空空白的大脑才开始逐渐清醒。  
狮子王司这家伙……  
狮子王司这家伙……  
居然、居然敢这样对他！  
而现在，眼前的这个男人甚至想要骗他回去让他继续做那档子事！  
石神千空试图让自己的大脑冷静下来，活了十七年，他很少有这样发懵不知所措的时候。  
唯有少数的这几次，几乎全都是拜狮子王司所赐。

见千空还在瞪大眼睛走神，司妥协般地叹了口气。  
他只好勉为其难的自力更生，一直到司绷紧腹部，当着石神千空的面闷哼射出一股|股浓白的液体——  
石神千空才仿佛终于回过神来，睫毛颤着，一脸怀疑人生地试图离开这间屋子。  
司轻松地抓到了他，他贴着千空的脸蹭了蹭，又将指尖的精|液点在千空的嘴角，顺势将它抹平。  
而后司用他磁性温柔的声音道：“千空，晚安，明天见。”  
“……”  
石神千空沉默地感受着狮子王司用手臂搂着他的腰，半晌，他拳头握紧，手指陷在肉里掐出一道道指印。  
绝对、绝对饶不了这家伙。  
他一定要想办法离开这里，和大树他们见面。

——

接下来的十几天很快便过去了。  
狮子王司的心情似乎很好，眼睛发着光，嘴角微扬，就连训斥人的时候语气也不再让人感到过于恐惧。  
这期间狮子王司又复活了一些人，好在他的眼光并非真的不好，这些人大部分都是普通的年轻人，做着一些日常的手工操作就行。  
石神千空亲眼目睹这些人从茫然到惊喜再到无措，科技时代的毁灭让大部分人无法接受，司远超于常人的攻击力更让他们感到畏惧。  
石神千空清晰地清楚这些人只是屈服于司的武力，而非真正地想要加入司所说的理想帝国。  
司的理想太过脆弱缥缈，就像是暴露在空中的泡沫，轻而易举地破碎，无法留下任何踪迹。  
但千空清楚司也明白这些事情。  
他们所在的这一方孤岛仅是世界的冰川一角，未知的地方是否有其他人存在，他们是否已经开启了文明的烟火，这一切都不得而知。  
但只要在这3700年之后的世界，复活的不止他们这一批人，人类文明的复兴就绝不会停下脚步。  
千空无法理解司，和对方的理念相比，他始终觉得科学王国才是最有趣的。  
但目前，他只能老老实实呆在司的身边，制作一些对狮子王司起不到威胁的发明。  
……以及忍受那双让他咬牙切齿的手。

“喂……司，说好了吧，不能摸那里……”  
摇晃的火光下，石神千空轻喘着气，脸颊染上一层薄红。他耳朵通红，暴露出的胸膛剧烈起伏，此刻胸前的那点凸起正被人用手指揉捏着。  
“我只是希望千空你更舒服一些。”司的另一只手正套弄着千空的脆弱之处，他表情悠哉，仿佛是在欣赏烛火下美人的春意。  
“……”混蛋。  
石神千空此刻无比后悔前几天做出了电灯的替代品，白蜡。  
这更像是为某些人做一些绯靡之事提供了便利。

十几天前，在狮子王司越距对石神千空进行性骚扰之后——  
他便提出了互帮互助的请求。  
“嗯，这样的话，千空很舒服，我也会很舒服，不是吗？”对方是这样笑眯眯告诉他的。  
石神千空义正言辞地拒绝了他。  
他对情爱那档子事想当然的没有任何兴趣，这种事情带来的精神愉悦感甚至比不上他发明一件小东西。  
但反抗无效。  
此后的每一晚，石神千空只好和对方互帮互助，他甚至觉得自己已经被撸秃皮。

而现在。  
石神千空指甲陷进司的后背，在对方对胸前的凸起进攻时用力地留下划痕，最后在对方快速地套弄下即将射|精时，司低头，将蘑菇头发在张开的嘴边。  
待精|液蓄势而出，司满意地将嘴里的一部分浊液吞下，更多的精|液顺着下巴流进胸膛，司毫不在意，只是用手擦净嘴角，笑眯眯地说道：“千空，轮到我了。”  
石神千空急促地喘着气，试图让身体残留的快感尽快消失。待他涣散的眼睛重新开始聚焦，千空咬着腮帮子的肉，表情沉默地帮对方发泄出来。  
他石神千空明明是个伟大的发明家，为什么在这家伙的手里更像是个发泄情欲的工具。

“喂，司，电灯的材料都有准备齐了吧？”石神千空转过身，背对着狮子王司。  
司揽过他的腰，滚烫的胸膛紧贴着对方的后背，他下巴在对方的脖子后侧轻轻蹭了蹭，才回道：“明天就可以做了呢，千空。”  
“还有抗生素——”  
“你所说的那些材料，他们并没有找到齐。”  
狮子王司的眼睛幽深，在千空看不到的地方似乎在酝酿些什么。  
石神千空皱眉，狐疑道：“你该不会瞒着我吧？”  
“并不会，抗生素确实是很重要的东西，我非常需要千空你的帮助。在这点，我不会欺骗你。”  
“最好是这样。”  
“你似乎永远学不会信任我，千空。”  
狮子王司看着石神千空的后背，他感受着石神千空身体的温度，若有所思。

狮子王司并没有骗石神千空。  
他只是想到了被他复活的浅雾幻，那是继那群丑陋的高中生们之后优先复活的魔术师。  
他在对方复活就将对方派出，让浅雾幻巡察这座岛是否有其他复活者。  
对方有着与外界及时联系的权力。  
而今早，他看到了浅雾幻在和石神千空交流。  
千空的笑容非常张扬，有些刺眼，像一只即将脱离笼子的鸟。  
但在对方未做出行动之前，司也选择按兵不动。  
他十分期待千空即将带给他的新乐趣。  
届时，司会给千空换一个更大的笼子。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
